


Eyes of Dragon

by vallennox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 如何包庇你的弟弟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 讲到底，这件事是从一条龙开始的。





	Eyes of Dragon

讲到底，整件事的起因是龙。

不是随便哪条龙，是一条乌克兰铁肚皮，还没完全长大，脾气却一点不小。这种野兽桀骜难驯，攻击性奇高，而且——在忒修斯看来——还长得很丑，完全就是纽特会喜欢的东西。因此当这位傲罗在文件上看见弟弟的名字时，根本不觉得惊讶，一秒都没有。

龙是在黑市上没收来的——又是一个纽特喜欢出没的地方——进门的时候几乎把魔法部的屋顶吼下来，而且全身都捆着下了咒的铁链，看起来就像个闪着暗淡金光的有尾纺锤。忒修斯不知道这些链子是原本就有，还是危险动物控制办公室的人加上去的，也许各有一些。

证词有三个版本，假如你算上“纽特·斯卡曼徳被龙吞了下去”和“斯卡曼徳在卖龙”之类的疯话，那就分裂出七个小版本。三个大版本有一个共同点，那就是忒修斯出色的弟弟和龙一起出现在黑市里，经过一场众说纷纭、没有定论的混乱，一座麻瓜的教堂被压塌，龙抓到了，弟弟从傲罗的手指缝里溜走了，像往常一样行踪不明。傲罗办公室准备发出通缉令，忒修斯思考了不到两分钟，允许了，但禁止傲罗们使用比昏迷咒更激烈的魔法。他私下里觉得弟弟应该被吊起来，晾在地牢里好好清醒两天，但一个称职的傲罗从来不会把自己的私人想法说出来。

此刻，在满墙的通缉令里，纽特的照片混在一大堆脸色阴沉的黑巫师里，迟钝地冲忒修斯眨了眨眼睛，好像非常困惑。弟弟的通缉令已经快要成为办公室的永久装饰品了，忒修斯在公共场合声称这是他始料未及的，但要是他诚实一点，就会说自己其实从发现纽特抱着嗅嗅睡觉那一刻开始就预料到今天的境况了。

一只纸麻雀从门缝里钻了进来，落在办公桌上，自己打开了，变成一张平整的信纸，抬头印着危险动物控制办公室的标志，是里弗斯先生写的，龙类专家，魔法部的巫师背后叫他“危险先生”。危险先生请忒修斯“尽快到地牢去一趟”，因为“龙有点不对劲，也许和你弟弟有关”。忒修斯冲信纸皱起眉，重新翻开乌克兰铁肚皮的文件夹，琢磨了一会，离开了办公室。

地牢从来不是个令人愉快的地方，这里关着的黑巫师有一半都是忒修斯亲手抓进来的。多了一条龙之后，这地方就更让人不安了，他目不斜视地走过从坚硬岩石里凿出来狭小牢房，打了个手势，走廊尽头的沉重铁门发出轻微的咔嗒，伴随着齿轮转动的摩擦声打开了，露出一道漆黑的楼梯，火把在他接近的时候燃起蓝幽幽的火光，等人走过去了就悄悄熄灭。忒修斯被包裹在这一团昏暗的光线里，在看不到去路的黑暗里往下走。

铁门在他身后砰然关上，回声在石墙之间碰撞，很久才消失。

暂时囚禁龙的地方是个历史比魔法部本身还古老的矿坑，多年来被下过数不清的咒语，以至于空气时不时出现细微的扰动，就像被火烤着一样。那条尚未成年的乌克兰铁肚皮趴在地上，仍然被铁链紧紧绑着，它连尾巴尖都不能动，但眼睛始终盯着忒修斯。

地牢里没有别人，忒修斯摸出怀表，看了一眼时间。表是纽特送给他的，看上去就是沉迷神奇生物的小男孩会买的东西，表壳上雕着一头马形水怪，代替指针的是两只小小的金色蒲绒绒，在表盘上跳动，蹦向相应的数字，有时候它们会不小心遮住数字。这只怀表是忒修斯所见过的最愚蠢的礼物，为了不让别人察觉他随身带着这种玩意儿，他特意配了一条严肃的银表链，权当掩饰。

出于礼貌，他等了十五分钟，“危险先生”始终没有出现。龙的视线开始让他不舒服了，就在忒修斯决定离开的时候，铁门在远处砰地一响，几分钟之后，“危险先生”出现了，气喘吁吁，领子歪斜，深紫色外袍纽扣扣错了一个。看见忒修斯的时候他猛地站住了，“你为什么会在这里？”

“是你叫我来的。”

“当然了，是的，我忘了，今天不是个轻松的日子，抱歉。”里弗斯先生的嘴角抽了一下，牵动了那道几乎把他的脸切成两半的疤痕，魔法部的传言是，他曾经在匈牙利树蜂的巢穴里度过了一周，“这条铁肚皮，真是个问题，不是吗，斯卡曼徳先生？”

“我不是龙类专家。”

“好吧，你看，这还是一条小龙，完全可以在不动用那么多咒语的情况下把她控制住，但是那些呆瓜一看见她就施昏迷咒，龙被激怒之后会变得非常棘手，不是说它们本来就不棘手了，只是。”里弗斯先生叹了口气，掏出手帕擦了擦布满汗水的额头，尽管矿坑里寒气森森，“她的后腿受伤了，再这么捆着，会恶化的。我自己就能处理，斯卡曼徳先生，不打扰你工作了。”

“你在信里说龙有些不对，可能和我弟弟有关，是怎么回事？”

“我们已经查清楚了，没什么。”

忒修斯叹了口气。

“听说你们的关系非常复杂，斯卡曼徳先生，看来是真的。”

“要是你弟弟喜欢嗅嗅多过喜欢你，你们的关系也会很复杂的。”

对方耸耸肩，擦了擦鼻子，“这里让我来处理就行了，抱歉打扰你工作，斯卡曼徳先生。”

忒修斯原路返回，蓝色的火把亮起，照亮磨损的石阶。快回到办公室的时候他下意识地摸怀表，想看看浪费了多少时间。

怀表不见了。

他在走廊里呆了几秒，拔腿往地牢狂奔，努力回忆着刚才“危险先生”说过什么， _那些呆瓜一看见她就施昏迷咒_ 。忒修斯从未听过“危险先生”这么说话，这听起来简直就像——

纽特。

地牢的方向传来巨响，就像有什么庞然大物挣扎着从地下爬出来。忒修斯跑进大厅的时候，地板像蛋壳一样裂开了，缺口越来越大，一只庞大的爪子首先出现，然后是第二只，乌克兰铁肚皮钻了出来，向四散奔逃的巫师怒吼。弥漫的粉尘中有红光一闪，有谁试图击昏这头龙，她哀嚎起来，展开翅膀，撞掉了二楼的一排扶手。龙一跃而起，撞碎了屋顶一角，在暴雨般洒落的石块、雕像碎片和玻璃中飞上天空。

人群中有一抹深紫色一闪而过。

忒修斯追了上去，跳过一块桌子那么高的碎石。复方汤剂已经失效，里弗斯的衣服对纽特来说太大了，他干脆踢掉了皮鞋，赤脚在大理石地板上狂奔。忒修斯吼了一声他的名字，弟弟回头看了他一眼，跑得更快了。忒修斯举起魔杖，咬了咬牙，又放下来。纽特拐进了满是壁炉的前厅，魔法部里禁止移形换影，他想靠飞路粉逃跑。

忒修斯最后用老方法抓住了纽特，老方法是指，抓着弟弟的领子，把他拎起来。不过纽特已经不再是脏兮兮的7岁小男孩了，所以忒修斯转而把他摁在墙上，想掐住他的脖子，但最后只是用力拽了一下袍子的领口：“你到底在想什么？里弗斯在哪里？”

“扫帚间。”

“你把一个魔法部官员关进扫帚间，还脱了他的衣服。”

“我给他盖了一张毯子。”

“你今天做的所有事足够让你在牢里关二十年。”

“我有东西要还你。”纽特说，像是完全没听见忒修斯的威胁。他在那件像被子一样的滑稽袍子里摸索了一阵，抓出爪子乱舞的嗅嗅，倒出一堆金币、胸针和铜纽扣，最后是一只怀表，刻着马形水怪，“我还以为你已经扔了这只表。”

“一时忘了，有空就会扔。”

“还有，你错了。”

“什么？”

纽特越过忒修斯的肩膀，盯着后面的壁炉，“我并没有喜欢嗅嗅多过喜欢你，但你比起鸟蛇还是差一点的，我梦想养一窝鸟蛇，但蛋很难找——这不是我本来想说的，我的意思是，你比嗅嗅好一点，差不多是在嗅嗅和鸟蛇之间，不是说你是动物，比喻，你明白的，总而言之。”纽特越说越小声，“而且你的眼睛像龙。”

忒修斯瞪着他，没有说话。远处，一大块壁画垮塌下来，轰然作响。

纽特收回目光，看着忒修斯，他脸上有一抹灰，沾在颧骨下面，纽特从小就是这样的，不是滚了满身泥，就是被粘乎乎的蜘蛛网缠住了，要忒修斯去解救，擦干净，绑上绷带，塞进被子里，如有必要，还得念一个睡前故事。忒修斯吞咽了一下，终于找回了声音：“什么？”

“就是，龙很可怕，所以你的眼睛也——”

“看在梅林分上，纽特，能不能别提见鬼的龙了。”

“它们是迷人的生物，只要你知道怎么和它们沟通。”

“你看来已经是专家了。”

“我还在慢慢摸清楚它们的脾气。”

忒修斯抓住弟弟的肩膀，把他拉进怀里，用力揉了揉他的后脑勺，然后把纽特推进壁炉里，绿色的火焰升腾而起，舔着纽特的手和头发，等他说出目的地。“走吧。”忒修斯看了一眼大厅，还没有人发现他们，“短期内别再让我看见你了。”

“我可能要去你家拿几件衬衫——”

“闭嘴。”

纽特在旋转的绿色烈焰里消失了。忒修斯原地站了一会儿，打开怀表看了一眼，小小的金属蒲绒绒又把数字遮住了。他收起怀表，挥了挥魔杖，复原一尊摔碎在地上的驯蛇人雕像，整理了一下衣领，回到他日常的麻烦中去了。

全文完


End file.
